


Tale Of The Killing Curse

by Lululeigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vienna…Have you ever…killed somebody… and not used that spell to bring them back…?”</p><p>“Sometimes you don’t have a choice. You just… You do what you’re asked without thinking. They tell you to kill somebody, and you do,  then it's done,  everyone is laughing, and you just destroyed the family of some child, so you feel permanently sick to your stomach knowing what you just did was… was no different than what they did to you.”</p><p>“How many people…?”</p><p>"A lot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale Of The Killing Curse

**Author's Note:**

> This work in no way belongs to me! I'm just helping out a good friend who is trying to share their story! Please enjoy and if you feel like sending love directly to the author, go over to their blog http://benjamin-bunnybutt.tumblr.com/ or comment here and I will be sure to let them know! 
> 
> A note from the author:  
> "Hey guys, Ben here! So first of all, thanks for taking the time to read this literal piece of trash fic of mine! Secondly, I think I should let everyone know that this is actually a revised version of the original that I had written MANY years ago. Updates should be pretty quick considering it’s all already written for the most part, apart from the final two chapters. Please feel free to rate and comment, because I would love to hear your thoughts!" 
> 
> All I can take credit for is posting here and a little bit or grammar editing. Have fun and enjoy the show! As a fan who has read it from the very beginning, I can assure it's worth to take the time and read!

Soeban Greenfield lived what was, to her anyways, a perfectly normal life. Every morning she would wake up, go to school, and come home. On Fridays, like any teen of her age living in the city of Belfast Ireland, she would be seen spending time with her friends… but not this Friday. Oh no, this particular Friday fifteen year old Soeban was late getting out of school, as her one week overdue math homework was proving to be quite troublesome. It was not until four thirty that evening when she finally felt freedom upon her, and she was able to leave the confines of her school and enjoy what was left of the day. It was the first sunny day they had experienced all week, and the young blonde was more than just a little bit upset that she had missed out on the majority of it.

“Come now, Vienna… You know what you must do…” The man hissed into Vienna’s left ear.

“I know…but, maybe I could just-“

“Now, Vienna, you should know by now that there is no room for compromise at a time like this. Do it now or the dark lord will be anything but pleased.” The man spat once more, taking a few steps forward, urging her to get a move on.

“Kill her now… before the chance is lost…” 

Vienna bit her lip nervously behind her mask, but knew there was no avoiding the task at hand, so with a series of loud cracks, Vienna and the group of men dissaparated, only to reappear about a kilometer away, in a circle, surrounding a frightened looking Soeban Greenfield, who stopped dead in her tracks and dropped her books (a math text book and a half read paperback copy of ‘To Kill A Mocking Bird’) to the hard ground. 

'Death Eaters', Soeban thought, 'every last one'.

Everyone stood silently for a moment, staring at Soeban (who was almost certain that the intense and fast beating of her heart could be heard halfway down the street) through the eye slits in their masks. It wasn't long before one of the male Death Eaters, a different one from before, pushed the long haired Vienna into the circle. She stumbled forward over her robes, but quickly regained her footing, standing awkwardly in the middle with Soeban.

“Go on!” Some of the men shouted.

“Just get it over with! You’re wasting time!” Shouted the others. 

Looking directly into the eyes of Soeban, Vienna raised her wand slowly, but stopped for a brief second when she noticed a small tear building itself up in the corner of her eye.

'She's just a child…' Vienna thought to herself, 'No younger then myself'. She tried her hardest, however, to push and keep those thoughts in the back of her mind. She couldn't show weakness. Not at a time like this. Not in front of them.

“Good God child, hurry up!” Someone yelled, and Vienna used that as a false distraction and excuse to brake eye contact with Soeban, for the eye contact would only make things harder. She then raised her wand up the rest of the way, shaking her head as if to say “I’m sorry” and whispered between clenched teeth,

“Avada Kadavra…”

There was silence once again, followed by manic laughter as a jet of green light shot from the end of her wand, and the figure in front of her fell to the ground with a light thud. The circle of Death Eaters around Vienna continued to laugh loudly as they examined the dead body with nothing but pure amusement in their eyes.

“Oh yes,” one of them, whose name Vienna recalled being something along the lines of Martin, said, “The dark lord shall be very pleased.” The others all nodded and smiled in agreement. 

Yet another Death Eater then pulled out his wand from the inside pocket of his jet black robe.

“Let's see what else we can do to really get the point across to the muggles.” He sniggered, pointing his wand at the dead body lying before him. He was somewhere near halfway through an intricate hand motion when Vienna stepped in to interrupt. 

“Wait!” She shouted, stopping the man mid-spell. She didn't want to see anything more happen to the poor girl, but she couldn't very well tell that to them. ‘I refuse to have another mutilated body on my already guilty conscience’ was just one of her many pushed aside thoughts on her mind.

“Wait? What do you mean ‘wait’?” He said, turning suddenly on Vienna, pointing his wand at her instead. She needed an excuse, and quick.

“I…I mean…” Then an idea came to her. “I've been looking for a way to prove myself useful to the dark lord…and I think that I should be the one to finish off the task. Return to the dark lord and tell him that it has been done.” She said, faking an evil smirk as best she could.

“Fine.” He said. “But only because you killed her. Consider it your reward from your friends.”

“Thank you.” Vienna said, possibly sounding a bit too grateful. At that, the Death Eaters all dissaparated back to Malfoy manor to bring the good (if it could really be called that) news to Voldemort. 

The second the Death Eaters were gone Vienna scoffed, shook her head, and repeated the word “friends” out loud. 

"Looks like I picked a very nice crew to call my ‘Friends’." 

The brown haired girl dropped to her knees on the ground beside Soeban’s body and pointed her wand directly at Soeban’s heart. She wasn't even taking the time to think about the consequences of what she was about to do, but by this point in time, she didn't see the need to. She didn't want to have another dead muggle, or squib, or halfblood, or whatever the hell this girl was, on her conscience. Another name of an innocent person to add to her list. She knew that she had the power to change things, if even just this once, and she had full intention of taking advantage of that, because it was about damned time that she did. 

“Reditusvitam…” She muttered under her breath. A few seconds later Soeban’s body began to stir. Her chest began to rise and fall, and she opened her eyes slowly, blinking fervently, coughing and gasping for breath. Once her eyesight steadied she focused on the figure in front of her.

“You…” She whispered. Her voice was hoarse. “You.” She said, this time a bit louder. “You killed me!” She yelled.

“Please, let me explain-“ 

“Get away from me you bloody monster!” Soeban shouted, struggling to get to her feet. She managed to do it eventually with no help from Vienna, as every time she offered to help she was only yelled at. Soeban went to take a running step away from Vienna, but fell back to her knees, as she was still a bit unsteady. Vienna rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground next to her, grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling her face close to her own. 

"I am not a monster." Vienna said coldly, showing little to no sympathy for Soeban in that moment. Quickly after, she let go of Soeban's shirt and stood. “Are you going to let me explain now?” Vienna asked, taking off her mask, and offering her a hand up. Soeban glared at her, but reluctantly took her hand anyway.

“I am not a monster.” Vienna stated once again once Soeban was on her feet.

“You killed me!” Was Soeban’s exclaimed reply.

“I was forced.”

“But you still did it!”

“And I brought you back to life-“

“You also-“

“Risked my own life to do so. Do you know how many wizards would kill to get their hands on the resurrection spell?” Soeban didn't answer. She wasn't a wizard, therefor she shouldn't have known… but her parents were both wizards, so she did. She knew the legend of the spell. How it was thought only to be myth, but stories and rumors of those who possessed it still went around regardless. Her father had once told her a story of a woman who claimed to know it and was later killed for using it to resurrect someone after a Death Eater had intentionally killed them by the dark lord's command. Soeban had always thought the story was simply a made up fable, but… 

“Oh…” Was all Soeban could say. “But your still a- a Death Eater!”

“But not by choice.” Vienna explained, then sighed. Clearly she was getting nowhere with this girl, but perhaps attempting from a different, more pleasant, angle would help. “My name is Vienna Lewis. And yours?”

“S-Soeban…Greenfield.” She stuttered.

“How old are you, Soeban?” Vienna asked, trying to gain her trust and prove she wasn't actually a monster. Merlin only knew how much she hated to be called that. 

“Fifteen…” She answered. “And you?”

“Sixteen.” Soeban suddenly went wide eyed. “You’re not even of age?” she said more than asked.

“No, not yet.” Vienna said as if it were no big deal.

“But, my father always said that people who used magic under aged got tracked by the ministry!” Soeban stated.

“Yes, that would be true if Voldemort hadn't taken the ministry over.”

Soeban winced at the mention of Voldemort’s name.

“Well, Soeban, I think we best get going.” Vienna said, letting go of Soeban and taking a step forward.

“Going…? Where?” She asked.

“Well, you are supposed to be dead, and I have a meeting at Malfoy manor in five minutes. You’re going to have to come.”

“Oh, yes! Just take me to the place where everyone who thinks I’m dead will be!” 

Vienna sighed, glanced around to see if there was anyone who might be watching, and turned to the tree beside her. She pointed her wand at the tree’s trunk and muttered something under her breath. Just then there was a small poof, and the tree turned into a pair of robes and a mask folded neatly on the ground. Soeban leaned down and examined the pile of robes and mask.

“Put those on.” Vienna instructed. “Oh, and watch out for splinters,” she added. “I've never really been all that good at transfigurations.”

Vienna held out her arm to Soeban, and the blond took it hesitantly.

“This is never going to work, you know. It’s a bad plan and you should feel ashamed for being so dense.” Soeban stated.

"You’re the one who didn't take your chance to run away." Vienna shrugged right before they dissaparated with a loud crack, only to appear less than a second later at the front gates of Malfoy manor.

"H-holy shit." Soeban stumbled for a moment before regaining her footing and standing up straight.

Vienna began to walk forwards through the gates as Soeban quickly threw on her robe and mask.

"I wouldn't put on the mask just yet." 

"Why not?" Soeban rolled her eyes, "I thought the whole point of this was me not getting caught alive." 

"Because after the first time apparating, most people get-" Vienna was cut off as Soeban's hands flew to her mouth as she quickly turned to throw up in the opposite direction.

"-Sick… Gross. Just… Put the hood up.” She muttered, as Soeban stumbled after her to catch up. 

“So…” Soeban started, adjusting her mask at last. “How exactly is this supposed to work? I mean, I’m not exactly… a Death Eater… And I doubt it will take them long to figure that out. Won’t it be suspicious showing up with some random person who no ones seen before?”

“Don’t worry.” Vienna assured her. "Just keep your mouth shut, and don’t give them any reason to want to kill you.” 

“Hey, What’s that supposed to mean!?” The blond miffed. Vienna only rolled her eyes yet again. Today was going to be a real test of skill and patience. 

Especially patience.


End file.
